


After Practice

by JmJackal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm just kurotsuki trash, Kissing, M/M, kiss, kurotsuki - Freeform, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JmJackal/pseuds/JmJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set during the training camp) Tsukishima had somehow ended up getting dragged into the personal practice sessions of two captains, Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, and Fukurodani's setter, Akaashi Keji. Tsukishima wasn't really sure why he had agreed in the first place, but he couldn't say he was complaining anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

Tsukishima groaned, adjusting his glasses on his sweat-stained face as he walked down the dark path, only knowing he wasn't going to walk into a pole from the light of the moon and stars. He had no idea why he kept letting those idiot captains drag him into their personal practice, but he was walking home from it regardless. Even Hinata and Kageyama had gone to bed already - first time Tsukishima had even seen record of them stopping their practice, pretty much - and the night was eerily silent.

    Tsukishima could hear the distant chatter - more like yelling, quite honestly - of the two captains and their setter walking to their own school's dorms. In his head, he could already imagine Bokuto waving his arms around like an idiot and Kuroo with his shit-eating grin.

_Tsk._

Tsukishima kept walking, head down, hands in his pockets, and grumbling about how he didn't have any headphones with him to listen to his music on. He couldn't wait to just take shower and pass out on his mat next to Yamaguchi, his childhood best friend. And that's exactly what he had planned on doing, before someone had shouted out his name.

"Tsukishima!" The loud voice of Bokuto rang out into the silence, and he imagined the sound rustling in the trees uncomfortably before he turned around, raising a single eyebrow at the distant group. They caught up to him quickly, still walking simply because Akaashi wouldn't let them do anything else - whether for worry of waking up other teams or for not wanting to run after them, Tsukishima wasn't sure.

Kuroo ran a hand through his ever-present bedhead, grinning at Tsukishima the second he reached him and not stopping. Bokuto, pulling a grumbling Akaashi by the arm after he had stopped a couple paces before Kuroo, was grinning as well, owlish eyes wide. 

"You needed something?" Tsukishima did his best to sound bored. Kuroo's grin grew.

"You're coming to practice again tomorrow, right?" Bokuto asked, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. Tsukishima only nodded, trying not to roll his eyes - he had come the last few days, why would he stop now? - and watched as a grin split out on his face, as well. 

"Well, if that's all you wanted, your dorm is right there." Tsukishima pointed to the door he had stopped right next to - " _Fukurodani Academy Dorms"_ , it read from a piece of paper taped on top of the door - and Akaashi sent him a grateful look over his shoulder while he dragged Bokuto towards and inside the doors. Tsukishima nodded in recognition before turning on his heel and resuming his walk towards the Karasuno dorms, Kuroo falling into step beside him. It was once again silent, and Kuroo left it that way, to Tsukishima's surprise. 

Tsukishima's foot scuffed against the ground. "So..." He began, but trailed off.

"So..." Kuroo echoed, tilting his head at Tsukishima, a closed-mouth grin curling his lips. Tsukishima blushed, but whipped his head around as to not let the captain see. Kuroo laughed anyway.

_TSK._

The two kept walking. Only two doors were left before the Karasuno dorms, three before the Nekoma ones. Each step brought him closer to when he would be able to go to sleep, but, oddly, Tsukishima found the thought sad. He sent a glance towards Kuroo, and found the man already openly watching him. He blushed again, but Kuroo just smiled, and Tsukishima found that he had the urge to grin back. 

They reached the Karasuno dorm. Tsukishima began to walk inside, waving at Kuroo over his shoulder and trying to ignore the heavy weight in his chest now that he had to leave. Something grabbed onto his arm. Tsukishima stopped.

"Leaving already?" Kuroo said from behind him, and Tsukishima turned around in surprise. His eyes sparkled in the moon's dim light, almost seeming to glow, and his smile was still threatening to split his face in two. 

"Well, this  _is_ my dorm, Kuroo." He replied, struggling to keep his voice even. But he couldn't stop his eyes from widening and his lips from parting when his arm was pulled back, towards Kuroo.

"So it may be, but isn't it rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Tsukishima gulped.

"I-I waved." His voice finally broke, and Kuroo's eyes glinted with something akin to triumph.

"I was thinking something a little more..." He leaned closer to Tsukishima, their noses nearly touching. "Exciting." 

Tsukishima could barely draw in another shaky gasp of air before Kuroo sealed his lips over the boy's, letting go of his arm and instead wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling the boy closer. Tsukishima responded by melting into the embrace, slinging both of his arms over Kuroo's neck and pulling him down. He felt Kuroo grin against his lips. 

Tsukishima, surprisingly, was the one to bite Kuroo's lip, and the boy let him in quickly, their tongues dancing around each other while the two boys pushed their bodies together like they would come one. Tsukishima's mind was an overloaded mess - he couldn't even begin to  _think_ , much less think  _straight_.  In any other situation, Tsukishima would've chuckled at the phrase "think straight" when he was kissing another man, but his mouth was preoccupied. 

They pulled apart all too soon, in Tsukishima's opinion, and Kuroo blew him another kiss from his swollen lips before turning and walking towards his school's dorms, leaving Tsukishima by himself on the path. He lifted a hand to his lips, trying to process what had happened in his frazzled mind, but eventually gave up and stormed inside, already planning how to torture the captain tomorrow during practice so he would get to experience that all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fic here, so I hope you enjoyed it! Speaking of fics..I need ideas! So, in the comments, tell me any prompts, ideas, or anything at all you would like me to write and I'll do my best to write them!


End file.
